Xerxes
by Oliveoylxm
Summary: It's been a year after Edward became a state Alchemist, but since then it's been nothing but missions and making sure that Alphonse doesn't see anything to bad. But then on Edward's thirteenth birthday his father appears warning him about Xerxes the only problem is theres a spirit that is not willing to leave the Elrics alone until it gets what it wants.


XERXES

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FMA

Chapter1:

Sitting by the window of the central library, Edward curled up against the glass and re-adjusted the large book in his lap. His breath fogged up the glass and his golden eyes flickered rapidly across the numerous words on the page in front of him. He stayed in his comfortable trance like state until his bangs fell in front of his eyes, cutting off the view of the page in front of him. He blew the stray hairs away and dog eared the page, he closed the book with a small thud and stood up. He placed his flesh hand on his back and bent backwards cracking his back a few times with the sounds of several pops. He looked at the large ticking tock that hung on the large peach colored wall in front of the checkout desk. He then frowned at the time, he looked to Al who was seated on the floor beside him.

"Al."

With a creak the helement looked up at him, the two red eyes staring at him.

"Yes Nissan?"

Edward placed his automail hand ontop of his brothers head.

"It's late, we should head back to the barracks."

With a sound of agreement the two began to clean up the pile of books around them. Then after bidding their goodbyes to the librarian they began to make their way to the barracks. The cool crispy greeted them and Edward pulled on his long red coat.

"Al?"

"Yes?"

Edward gulped his eyes darting through the empty streets and ally ways.

"...It's nothing."

Alphonse frowned but knew better than to ask. He stayed silent and watched his brothers tense back. The two boys made it back to the barracks and into their room. Edward shrugged off his coat and top shirt, he haphazardly kicked off his boots and tossed himself onto his bed with a loud groan. His flesh hand undid his braid and combed his fingers through his hair with a sigh.

"It's gonna rain tomorrow."

Alphonse sat beside him on the other bed and looked out the window.

"Yeah..."

Edward sat up on the bed and smiled widely at Alphonse.

"Don't worry, after the rain passes we'll be right back on our journey again ok?"

If Al could smile he would have at his brother's enthusiasm.

"Ok brother, but for now you need to go to sleep."

Edward's eyes began to droop.

"Yeah...ok."

Alphonse laughed lightly as his brother drifted off and turned off the lights.

"Goodnight brother."

/

The next day as Edward said it would be, was raining. The rain came down in large pelts hitting the window pane with large sounds that startled Edward into awakeness. He sat up in his bed slowly, the covers placed upon him slipping off and his tangled hair fell in front of his face. He groaned quietly and rubbed at his automail arm port, he then pulled off the blankets and stood up, his flesh limbs getting goose bumps from the cold. He rubbed his sides and shuddered, his breaths coming out in steam, he frowned and looked around the room.

"Al?"

When he didn't hear his brither answer he went towards the door when his flesh foot hit a puddle of water. He looked down confused then trailed the puddle of water towards the window. It was cracked open, Edward sighed and made his way towards the window, closing it and locking it tightly. He then walked to the door and opened it peering into the hallway towards the living room/kitchen.

"Alphonse?"

When he once again received no answer he began to grow worried. He walked into the living room and looked around for his large brother, when he didn't find him in there or the kitchen he began to walk back to the room, prepare to find him when he noticed a piece of paper upon the counter. He hurried towards it and picked it up.

'Goodmorning Brother!

You're probably wondering where I'm at, and the answer is that I'm at the bookstore getting the new shipment of alchemy books I should be back around two ok.

-stay out of trouble

Alphonse.'

Edward sighed, relieved and rubbed at his eyes, a yawn escaped his mouth and he checked the clock on the kitchen counter.

10:45am

He frowned as he realised that it would be another four hours until he saw Alphonse again. He walked back to his bed room and prepared to take a shower.

/

Two hours later found Edward sitting sideways on an armchair in the living room a book wedged into his hands, head deep into the book. His right foot would occasionally twitch but other than that and the flick of eyes and pages and the pelting rain, it was quiet. As Edward's eyes landed upon the last word in the book his nose crinkled up. Without a warning Edward's body jolted forward with a harsh sneeze. He groaned and wiped his nose, he placed the book beside him on the large armchair and scooted towards the emd of it. His small legs dangled over the edge and he pushed himself off with a huff. He tried to wiped the ache from his eyes away. When that didn't work he began to make his way to the bathroom to wash his face in the sink. His flesh hand flicked on the lights and his eyes landed on the mirror. He turned the faucet on and studied his image in the mirror.

He stared at the reflection for a while the noise of running water became nothing but white noise a slight whispering sound began to fill the room. With a feeling of uncertainty he began to lean towards the mirror above the sink. There was something on his face, it was a dark red liquid. He frowned, the smell of iron and copper filled the air and his flesh hand came up to rub at the liquid. The whispering became clearer so much so that Edward could understand the voice.

"Xerxes, Go tO xerXes."

He looked at the liquid and brought his hand to his nose. Something dripped on his head, he flinched, a confused noise left his mouth and he looked up.

Above him on the ceiling was a large spreading red stain, he recognized it as blood. With a a startled yelp Edward back pedaled he furiously wiped his face and went to turn of the faucet, to his horror the once running water was now warm gushing red blood. With a sense of foreboding Edward looked down at his hands and looked in the mirror at his dripping face. His hands and face were covered in blood and he couldn't stop the scream that wrenched out of his mouth.

"Brother! Wake up!"

Edward sat up with a loud shout hands grasping his younger brother's armour for a moment. Eyes darting around the room in a terrified motion.

"What? Al? What's-how did you?"

"Brother?"

Edward stopped his rambling and looked up at Alphonse.

"When I came through the door you were passed out on the floor..."

Edward's eyes widened as he heard Alphonse's voice crack.

"Al?"

"Are you feeling ok brother?"

Edward laid a hand on Alphonse's arm.

"I'm fine. I just was tired and must've pass out while reading ok? I promise I'm fine."

He could hear Alphonse sigh in relief.

"Ok brother."

As he stood up,Edward began to zone out as Alphonse started to tell him what happened at the shop. He began to think about the strange dream he had.


End file.
